Influenza
by October Sky
Summary: Kate dedicates herself to secretly taking care of Jack, who has fallen ill to an island flu and an attack on one of the castaways strikes paranioa amongst the beach camp. JK SS CC
1. Chapter 1

Influenza

Chapter One

**Author's Note: **Okay, not as many reviews last story as I would've hoped, but I can deal. Welcome back to those who(hopefully) came back. This story is seventeenth in a series, you might be confused if you hadn't read it. Oh, and give me a favor..please review. I never ask, but it's a little offensive if sixty something people view the chapter and only one or two review. I don't care if it's a flame. It usually either gives me a good laugh, or brings me back to reality. I love knowing what people think of my works, it keeps me going.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Lost_. And one could say the first time I heard the term "influenza" when Disney did that Even Steven's musical which, believe it or not, I watched. So just to be safe, that belongs to Disney. Inspiration for the "sickness" theory came from Shiggity and Jetmoon's stories "The Sickness" and "Broken Dreams". Inspiration for the flu plot came from Wildjinx's "Dreams, Regrets, and Hope". Inspiration for the Kate flashback(actually, the idea of it) came from Crazyhorsegirl88. If any of you have a problem with me doing this story, please let me know!

He was fine the first few days. Until the sneezing started. Then the cough. Then the headaches and pains. Your typical ingredients for your everyday flu. So why did Jack feel like he was dying?

"Hey..Jack-"

Jack had been walking out of his infirmary cave where he had been straightening things out from Mr. Sawyer's short stay.

"Woah," Charlie took a step back, "you look.."

"Leave it," Jack muttered, adjusting the strap on his backpack as he walked out of the caves.

The sunlight blinded Jack as soon as he stepped onto the white sandy beach. He shielded his eyes and squeezed his eyes shut to block out the pain. Loud yelling caused his head to explode, sending his brain cells to the max, but looking up, he saw that the fight was a few yards down the beach. He had to squint to pick Locke and Boone out as the fighters, but as he looked, he noticed it was more like Locke was the attacker, and Boone was the victim. Locke was on top of Boone, punching his guts out, from what it looked like. Jack watched as Sayid ran to break the fight up. Unlike most fights, where the attacker would fight back against whoever was trying to break it up, Locke just ran off into the jungle. Jack followed Locke's path with his eyes until finally taking off on foot.

(Space)

Boone flinched at the burning feeling of alcohol on the cut above his eye. Beside him, Shannon grabbed his arm, as if he were nervous about getting a shot.

"Get your damn hand off me!" Boone shouted, startling Sayid, which caused him to almost drop the alcohol swab he was holding, resulting in the liquid stinging Boone's eyes, making him shout out once more.

"God!" Boone cried, grabbing his left eyes with both hands.

"What's going on?" Jack asked, walking in the scene from the jungle.

"Jack," Boone said, relieved, "thank God."

Sayid stood up, just as frustrated as Boone, and thrust the medical supplies into Jack's chest.

"I now remember why I never wanted to become a doctor," Sayid said dully.

Jack chuckled, but a wave of dizziness made him stumble. Shannon glanced up to him, clearly annoyed, while Sayid looked at him and concern.

"Great," Boone muttered, "not you too."

"Not me too?" Jack repeated as Sayid helped me sit down.

"Locke's been acting all weird lately," Boone explained, "it all started when he had this headache the other day."

"So he just attacked you?" Jack said, thinking back to the fight. "You did provoke him?"

"No!" Boone said, as though he had been through this a dozen times. "He just jumped on me and-"

"All right," Jack repeated himself a few times, as if he had no control over himself, "just- be quiet for a minute."

He held his hands tightly to his head, trying to block out the nose, closing his eyes soo tightly that a whole new wave of dizziness came over him.

**May, 1996**

_Kate shivered slightly as she watched the scene before her. Two cops were interviewing a clerk who worked at a nearby jewelry store. She cringed as a deputy who was with them casually glanced her way._

_"Skipping out on graduation huh?" The voice behind her made Kate jump. "I guess it's the typical 'Austin' thing to do."_

_"You know I haven't set foot in that school for two years," Kate rolled her eyes and turned around, "heard them call your name though."_

_She turned around to face Tom, who now stood at 5'6 at the age of eighteen. He didn't have the best built body in town, but in Kate's opinion, he looked pretty good for someone who didn't regularly work out._

_"Congrats," she finished._

_"This came in the mail," Tom said, smiling weakly as he took an envelope out of his pocket, "it's from that college. I got in with a full ride scholarship. Starts in September."_

_"Looks like you've got you're life all played out," Kate said, returning the smile, and then looking down, quickly, to the ground._

_"Yeah," Tom said, rolling back on his heals nervously._

_He noticed the scene she had been watching get heated._

_"What's that all about?" Tom asked, noticing Kate's interest in the argument._

_"Someone robbed his place last night," Kate answered quietly._

_"So why would you be interested unless-" Tom realized what was going on, "Katie.."_

_"Stop it," Kate said, "i want to go home."_

_"You mean to my garage?" Tom said, sounding a little amused._

_"Yeah," Kate replied quietly, "there."_

"Hey, Kate!"

Kate looked up as she entered the caves to find Charlie running to greet her.

"What's up?" She said, lowering her back pack to the ground beside the waterfall.

"Have you seen Jack lately?" Charlie asked.

"No," Kate looked up to him as she began refilling a bottle of water, "I've been looking for him though."

"No," Charlie shook his head, "I'm mean, have you seen him? He looks horrible."

"Really?" Kate stood up. "Horrible like exhausted?"

"Horrible like sick," Charlie explained, "I dunno, maybe you should talk to him."

Charlie left with a goodbye, and just as Kate was about to go back to the beach, she noticed Jack walking in, with Boone trailing behind him, exasperatedly telling some story as he followed Jack around the cave. Enough was enough, and everyone in the caves turned as Jack yelled at Boone to leave him the hell alone, and the stormed off.

**Author's Note:** Another intro chapter. Sorry about that.

**Next time on "Influenza":**

Jack takes up Kate's running habits, and Locke's absence strikes paranoia amongst the beach camp.

October Sky


	2. Chapter 2

Influenza

Chapter Two

**Author's Note:** Wow! So many new reviewers! As much as I love you guys, you're probably going to get confused if you don't know the Locke/Boone back story I invented, so to save you guys the trouble, here it is:

**Back stories new reviewers need to know**

In my series, one night after a party Boone(drunk) crashes(like in his car) into a family who turns out to be Locke's wife and daughter. Boone started seeing hallucinations of the girl he murdered, so he was put on medication, which he has just now found in the luggage(this was based on the spoiler of the castaway on mind alternating drugs). Only Shannon, Jack, Boone, and Locke know about this, though Sayid knows that Boone has murdered someone. Oh, and I made the hatch be this huge computer screen that's like a map of the island, and in a sense, whoever's controlling it can control the thoughts of others. Creative huh? This should warn you of how insane my stories get. Oh, and before I forget, for those who didn't read my post island fics, Jack has a daughter, and has divorced Sarah. That's kind of a given in this story, but Jack'll probably end up telling it to Kate. Anyway questions, or if I've completely lost you, just ask! Now, finally, on with the chapter!

Oh, and on Alex. My version of Alex is 16, and has psychic and medium(communicates with the dead) powers. She's from New York and was shipwrecked on the island after she and her boyfriend(Adam, who was- he died- 18).

**Chapter three**

"Be that," Walt said proudly, laying out his hands of cards on the bamboo they were seated on.

"Sorry," Alex said with a smug grin, "full house beats all."

"I don't believe it!" Walt cried, furious.

Sawyer let out a similar cry of frustration.

"She beat you again?" Michael said from above them, amused.

"Yeah," Sawyer groaned.

"Can't beat a psychic," Alex said, taking over Walt's pride.

"Will you shut up about that?" Sawyer said, clearly in a bad mood.

Alex decided to let a small group of people, at least the other rafties, know about her abilities, or at least the psychic part. Walt hadn't seemed at all happy with it, in fact, he was glaring at Alex now.

"Come on," Alex urged as Sawyer began to stand up, "one more game."

"No way," Sawyer said, in a full stance, "four games of poker is enough for me."

"Poker?" Michael said, surprised. "You've been teaching my boy poker?"

Alex rolled her eyes, and with one swipe of a hand, picked the cards up.

"Here," Michael said, throwing her one of the many fruits that they had brought with them.

"Thanks," Alex said, catching it, "so you live in New York, huh?"

"The Big Apple," Michael nodded, "actually more like a run down apartment on the edge of the projects."

He glanced towards Walt, who was trying to communicate with Jin about steering the ship.

"But I think I'm going to move when we get back to the states," Michael added in a low voice.

"You seem pretty optimistic," Alex commented, "you think we're going to make it out here?"

"Haven't seen any sharks lately," Michael joked, "hey Sawyer- catch."

Along with the food, Sawyer had brought along a few bottles of the newly found rum. Sawyer caught the bottle single handily and popped it open.

"Throw me one of those," Alex said, hoping to catch Michael off guard.

"Not a chance," Michael said, chuckling.

"Come on," Alex pleaded, "I mean, everyone's gotta have their first drink some time. I'll be the first person in school to be able to say that their first drink was rum, and it was on a raft in the middle of nowhere."

Sawyer snorted, and took a swig of the liquid.

"So you're going back to school?" Michael asked, interested.

"I've been thinking about it," Alex admitted it.

"Fine," Michael eyed Sawyer as he threw Alex a bottle of rum, as if the two shared some secret no one else knew about, "here."

Alex smiled at her defeat, and popped open he bottle, though with much more difficulty than Sawyer had. But one she got it open, Alex felt as though she had really accomplished something, and lifted the bottle to her mouth. She took a fair swallow, as someone would a normal drink, only to spit the bitter liquid out.

"God!" She exclaimed, coughing. "This stuff's horrible!"

Sawyer and Michael roared in laughter, seeing the reaction coming, and even Jin seemed to know what was going on from behind them, and smiled.

"How do you drink that stuff?" Alex wiped the saliva off from her mouth, and took a large gulp of water from her water bottle.

"You get used to it," Sawyer replied, taking another swig.

"Whatever," Alex muttered and settled into the 'cabin', a piece of wreckage they had found shaped like a box.

As the rafties began to settle down, quieting into their own separate activities(mostly eating), a topic of conversation popped into Alex's head.

"So what do you think will happen to us?" Alex asked to no one in particular. "I mean, if we were to get rescued- back in the real world."

"The press is going to go mad," Michael pointed out, "founding out we lived and all. Should give our insurance companies a huge sigh of relief though."

Sawyer snorted. Alex doubted very highly that he had ever had any type of insurance.

"No," she shook her head, "I mean, what will happen to us, I mean, as friends and all. If I can call you guys friends."

"Sure," Michael shrugged, "I can always use an extra baby-sitter."

"I don't need a baby-sitter!" Walt protested from the back of the raft.

"As much fun as this is," Sawyer said, "I've got better things to do."

"Nah," Michael said, "come on, I want to know. If I walked up to you on the street, would you blow me off?"

"What is this, the freakin' _Breakfast Club_?" Sawyer said angrily.

"Just forget it," Alex said, rolling her eyes, "just pretend I never brought it up."

Sawyer gladly accepted, and the castaways did just that, pretending like the conversation was never brought up.

(Space)

"Hey, Sayid," Kate called, catching up to him.

Sayid turned, and waited for her. They were at the beach, the sun was slowly melting into an evening sunset, and the whereabouts of Locke were still unknown. Castaways were talking amongst themselves about what was going on, and about what was going to happen next.

"Have you seen Jack?" She asked him.

"No," Sayid said, "he left the beach a few hours ago, he said he was going-" Sayid's face scrunched in uncertainty, "on a hunt."

"A hunt?" Kate repeated, incredulously. "But Jack-"

She shook her head. It didn't make sense. Why would Jack tell such a straight lie like that?

"I know," Sayid finished for her.

"Well.." Kate was beginning to feel uncomfortable, "thanks."

She turned to walk away, but Sayid took her hand, stopping her.

"Is he okay?" Sayid asked, with honest concern.

"Yeah," Kate whispered, nodding, which soon turned into shaking her head, "I don't know. Why would he.."

A loud argument erupted near by them, drawing Sayid's attention away.

"Good luck," he offered with a smile, and ran over to where Shannon and Boone were arguing.

Kate stirred awake to find Tom entering his garage-turned-apartment. She had been sleeping on a couch by a portable fan for the past week, and had no personal items with her except a duffel bag full of different odds and ends, mostly clothes.

"Hey," she greeted with a yawn, "what's up?"

"Got you some donuts," Tom said, handing her a bag from Krispy Kreme.

"Great," Kate muttered, "more food to make me fat."

"Well sorry I don't work at IHOP," Tom seemed a little taken aback, so Kate apologized.

"Sorry," she said, "I'm just in a bad mood."

She took a bite of a glazed donut, letting the sugar taste wake her up. Meanwhile, Tom picked himself off the couch, and ran a hand through his light brown hair.

"What?" Kate asked, sensing that something was wrong.

Tom hesitated for a moment, and then-

"The police talked to me about you," he admitted quietly, unable to look at her.

"What?" Kate stood, up, sitting the bag of donuts onto the couch.

"I went to register for school," Tom began, pacing the floor, "and they stopped me and asked about you."

"Well," Kate stated impatiently, "what did you say?"

"I told them that I hadn't seen you for years," Tom said, "I told them I thought you skipped the country."

"Great," Kate muttered, "now we've really given them something about me."

"What did you want me to say, Katie?" Tom said exasperatedly. "Oh, she's fine, she's living in my garage?"

"It's better than me being thrown in jail!" Kate argued. "Tom-"

She couldn't find the words. She was scared. Really scared, and she knew there was only one solution. Kate began rummaging around the garage for any stray belongings.

"Where are you going?" Tom asked frantically, noticing what she was doing.

Kate stuffed a shirt into her duffel bag.

"I'm leaving."

By the time Kate reached the caves, Jack's area was cleaned out, like he had never been there. Medicine was stuffed away in drawers, labeled with instructions. Kate began opening them, leafing through the prescriptions in hope of finding some kind of letter of explanation from Jack. There was none.

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! I might update again tonight, it's still early, so you never know. I just liked that line as an ending. You guys rock!

Coming up next, on "Influenza":

Kate finds Jack out, and the beach camp goes into their version of hiding once night falls.

Thanks again!

Until next time..

October Sky


	3. Chapter 3

Influenza  
Chapter Three

Are you sure you haven't seen Locke since? Sayid asked Boone for the dozenth time.

I already told you- Boone began, but was interrupted by Shannon.

Will you just answer him? She snapped.

I am!

Boone was just as agitated as Shannon. After a long day, the sun was beginning to set and Locke was nowhere to be found. No one had reason to get nervous yet, with the exception of Boone and Shannon. Sayid found himself taking control of the situation, a position of which he didn't particularly want. Sighing brought an end to the yelling, which had remained constant throughout the evening.

What are we going to do? Both Shannon and Boone asked in unison.

Sayid sighed for a second time, and glanced around the beach to the numerous castaways going about their daily business, but as soon as they noticed him watching, they began to whisper, and you could see it in their faces that they knew something was up.

Get everybody together, Sayid said as he began walking towards his tent.

What's going on? Shannon asked, as if Sayid had the answers to everything.

We're moving, Sayid replied, until Locke comes back. A few miles down the beach. I'm going to go tell Jack what's going on.I thought Jack was missing, Boone said, puzzled.

Sayid stopped.

he said, then I'm going to go tell anyone who's at the caves what's going on.

He didn't give any goodbyes and left Shannon and Boone standing as he walked off. Boone couldn't think of anything to say, so he just shook his head, and went off to fulfill Sayid's plan.

_Kate paced the concrete ground of the nearest bus station with a steady pace that apparently annoyed the homeless man behind her._

he called with a sigh.

Turning to him, Kate stopped, mostly because she felt sorry for him. At least she had had a place to stay, nice close, fattening foods. But this guy was another story. Wearing clothes of rags in multiple layers, this guy sat, drumming his fingers(which were intertwined with a knitted glove) his fading jeans, right above a tear in the fabric where a hole was forming. She gave him a small smile, but he just waved her off, shaking his head.

Kate turned her gaze to a clock up ahead, which read one A.M. She shivered in the cold, and scolded herself for not staying the night at Tom's, and leaving in the morning. The night had been long. Tom worked during the day, making sandwiches at a local subway, hoping to make some cash for school. He drove a used jeep, and lived on a very tight budget, saving every penny for tuition.

Not that he had known for sure he'd get into med. school. Tom told Kate that he planned to go to a local community college, even if he didn't get in. But now that wasn't a problem. The problem was leaving him. Leaving the one true friend she had, and loved. But, of course, he didn't know the second part of that. Tom had been the object of her affection since she was in grade school, but Kate had never really thought of him as a boyfriend. They hadn't so much as shared a kiss or gone on a date. Their life together was more like a date, one that never seemed to end, and Kate wasn't sure what Tom thought about that. And that scared her.

a soft, familiar, voice said from behind her.

Kate turned to find Tom standing behind her, cheeks slightly pink from the unusual chilly spring night.

What are you doing here? Kate said, looking back up at the clock, even though she already knew what time it was.

It's one in the morning, Tom said, looking at her.

His exhausted tone made Kate feel badly about running out like she had. Tom didn't deserve this. Kate didn't reply.

Come back, Tom pleaded, taking her hand in his, come home with me.

Her duffel fell slightly, putting a new weight on her upper arm, but Kate ignored it as she welcomed the feeling of Tom's thumbs rubbing against her skin. They had the texture of a carpenter, or someone who worked with their hands all day. Tom played acoustic guitar, and had been for a good three or for years, so his fingertips were stained the color of black ink.

I can't, Kate whispered.

You robbed a drug store, Tom said with a stifled laugh, it's not like you're going to prison, and I can pay your bail.It's not that, Kate said softly.

Tom studied her. You've done something else, haven't you?

Kate looked down at the ground, staring at the gray laces of Tom's sneakers.

God Katie! He exclaimed, throwing his head back, looking briefly at the night sky above them before closing his eyes, and finally lowering his head again. A little help here? Things I should know, like hey Tom, by the way, I murdered a guy five years ago, but hey, it's no big deal'.

The fact that Kate didn't respond startled him.

He said quietly. Just tell me-

A bus pulled up, and according to the route number, it was headed for Montana.

I've got to go, she whispered, and moved to step on the bus.

Tom protested, pulling her arm.

Tom, stop! Kate said, only loud enough for him to hear.

I won't let you do this, Tom said desperately, and then calmed down, looking at her, not without me.

Kate looked into her eyes, and saw that he was serious. Even though she wasn't sure how long that seriousness would last, Kate took up the offer while she could. She hated the thought of running on her own.

Are you two gonna get on or what? The driver of the bus asked, impatient.

Kate nodded and stepped up to the first step. She looked down through the process of boarding in paying, though she could feel Tom's eyes against her back the entire time.

Birds chirped ahead as Kate carefully picked her way through the jungle. Jack had been missing for nearly five hours before she finally made up her mind and went out to look for him. But now, after nearly two hours of tracking and trying to think like Jack(which meant taking paths that could only be invented by his missteps), Kate had decided it was a lost cause. Who knew? Maybe Jack just needed some fresh air. _Which is ridiculous,_ Kate reminded herself, _because we're living on an island. _She was considering turning around and going back, deciding that maybe a formal search party would be better, when she tripped- and nearly fell- over the person she was looking for.

Recovering herself, Kate looked down to find Jack, sleeping with his head against the bark of a tree, covered by a pile of leafs and an old blanket. Kate had to admit that he looked adorable, curled up like that on the ground, though her smile was overtaken by worry when she noticed he was sweating, and obviously lost in an uneasy sleep.

(Space)

Jack had walked through the jungle for hours, ignoring his aching back and pounding head, looking for a fair place to make camp. He had brought with him only what he thought he'd need, including a week's supply of water. After a few minutes of getting used to the new territory(which was nicely shaded by the tree above), Jack had fallen asleep, and didn't wake up until hours later.

Hunting, huh? A voice said from beside him, amused.

Jack jumped a little, and readjusted his sleeping position to face Kate, who was sitting beside him, arms crossed, and smiling at her success of tracking him down.

Want to tell me why you're sleeping under a tree? Kate asked him, the tone of her voice not really giving him much of a choice of answering.

Because I couldn't climb it, Jack replied, how'd you find me? shrugged Kate, I put myself in your shoes, and went in every direction possible off the main path. Jack said, reaching for a bottle of water.

Kate said, handing him one, this one's colder. I wasn't sure if you would think to bring one out before you stormed off.I didn't storm off', Jack protested, accepting the water.

You yelled at Boone, Kate pointed out, and I wasn't the first to notice the change in your behavior; and Sayid told me what happened at the beach.Glad to know everyone's against me, Jack said sarcastically, taking a sip of the water.

I also noticed that when you cleared out the caves you left the medicine, and didn't take any for yourself, Kate looked at him, as if she were disappointed at what he had done.

Others will need it more than me, Jack said, leaning his head back against the tree bark, wincing in pain as he did so.

Too bad, Kate said, leaning back with him, though she didn't wince, because I brought you some, and you're taking it.

Jack rolled his eyes as Kate put her arm around his shoulders.

What am I going to do with you? She asked, still slightly amused at the situation, and shaking her head.

(Space)

The raft rocked with the waves in the night. Walt was sleeping on one side of the cabin, and Alex was pretending to sleep on the other, though she was really listening to Sawyer and Michael chat, a conversation she found amusing, that went everywhere from first dates to being stood up at the alter, and for some- more than once, a secret only she knew. A soft beeping noise told her that Michael had turned on the signal.

What the hell is that? Sawyer whispered suddenly.

I don't know man, Michael said in reply, maybe it's a ship.Give me the flare gun, Sawyer said a few moments later.

Michael said. No. That could just be some driftwood or-Give me the gun!What's going on?

Alex listened as Walt stood up.

There was a pause. Dad! The gun! Fire the gun!There's only one-Come on! Sawyer urged. Or will I have to take it from you? Michael sighed.

A loud whoosh and pop followed a momentary silence, and the roar of a motor filled the still night air.

Oh my God, Michael whispered as what sounded like a ship drew closer.

A beam of light told Alex that her theory was true. Screams of excitement and joy erupted into the night, and Alex finally sat up, joining in the festivities.

Are we being rescued? She asked, sitting up from her pile of blankets on the floor of the raft.

That was a stupid question. She could feel a sense of excitement leak through her from nowhere the moment she had lay down to try and fall asleep. She should've known something was going to happen, but lately her visions had turned into feelings of empathy and lucky guesses. She hadn't had a true vision' in nearly a week, though Alex had kept that part to herself.

Hell yeah! Sawyer shouted, in the best mood she had ever seen in him.

While Michael breathlessly explained to the crew on the other ship who they were(though he didn't mention that Alex wasn't from the plane), Alex and the others celebrated to the point where she soon found herself on Sawyer's back, piggyback-ride style, with his hands wrapped around her ankles to make sure she didn't flip backwards, and her hands wrapped around his neck.

There's only one problem, the captain of the ship, who looked at least sixty, with a long, untamed beard and unruly white hair.

The celebrating stopped, and Alex felt Sawyer's hands tighten their grip on her ankles. She gritted her teeth at the pain and was sure that she'd have red fingerprinted bruises sprouted upon her skin in the morning, though she couldn't escape the possibility that at that time she might be in a hospital or better yet, at home.

We have to take the boy, the captain- whose looks resembled that of a pirate Alex had seen in old movies- and new ones.

Michael said, putting a protective hand on Walt.

Alex suddenly felt sick. A pit fell in her stomach that was soon replaced by a rush of water. Closing her eyes tightly, Alex tried to block out the sensation, but even through the darkness she saw water, dark, navy blue sea water, rushing through her. The impact of the vision, or rather- feeling, mixed with Sawyer's grip on her ankles losing in surprise, resulted in Alex falling onto the deck of the raft, landing with a thud that made everyone- even the crew of the other ship noticed. Michael was the first to turn back to the current situation.

You aren't taking anyone, Michael stated flatly, his grip on Walt so tight that the boy shuddered and tried to squirm away.

Well then- just as the captain was about to shut off the light, Alex brought herself back into reality.

she said, making everyone turn to her once more, I'll go. Take me instead. Michael turned to her. No, that's crazy. You're not..your mom-She's not here right now, is she? Alex replied curtly, picking herself off the ground. Take me instead.

The captain of the ship smile a mischievous smile.

_A gunshot fired..Someone pushed her into a dark room..she heard a chain lock.._

Alex shook her head to block out the first vision she had had in weeks. Before she knew it, she was being grabbed and thrown threw the air. She landed with another thud on the floor of the other ship, and a stinging pain rushed through her as soon as her head hit the ground. The next thing she knew, someone was screaming, someone was leaping over her, a gunshot was fired, and then..

Walt's scream caused her to jump up. She looked over at the other raft, where only one last occupant stood- Walt. He was being grabbed by a man at least thirty years younger than their captain. Alex leaped over to the raft(there was no one left on the ship to stop her: one man was taking care of Michael in the water, punching his guys out, while another was destroying the satellite. The captain was helping the younger man take Walt, and a woman was going through the rafties' supplies. With ease Alex was able to take out the younger man(it could help that she could sense every mood he was going to make before making it), but she was unable to fight off the older man, who was having a hard time at keeping a hold of both Alex and Walt. Instead of trying to take out the older man, she grabbed Walt, and shoved off the captain.

Hold your breath, she told the petrified Walt.

He nodded and did as he was told. Alex dove into the water, holding him close beneath her. To Alex's dismay, the captain followed. She kicked at his ribs as they were pulled deeper and deeper into the sea. Specks of blood floated around her, and she could barely make out two figures nearby, struggling to get to the surface. She kicked and kicked until the captain backed off, just long enough for her to let go of Walt. Alex motioned for him to stay down as she was pulled up.

The night's air(which now smelled of gunpowder), was thrown against her as she reached surface. Without being given time to catch her breath, Alex was thrown back onto the ship. She didn't see what happened next, but through her closed eyes she could see orange flames dancing nearby, and she knew instantly that the raft was on fire. Something hard hit her skull just as Michael's desperate cries for Walt grew louder, and completely darkness welcomed her, savoring Alex from the hellish night.

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. Anyway, I wanted to get out an update before I rebury myself into the new Harry Potter book. Thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock!

Coming up next, on :

We go back to the island castaways to find Sayid's plan in the works, and late night conversations between Jack and Kate.

Thanks again!

Until next time..

+ October Sky


	4. Chapter 4

Influenza  
Chapter Four

**  
Dedication:** To **Crazyhorsegirl88**, who has spent many hours listening to my rambling, and has given me lots of suggestions.

_A door slammed shut. The cottage they were staying in lay hidden by a pool of oak trees, lining the boarderline of Vermont._

Tom called, the excitement of his voice ringing through the house.

I'm in here! Kate yelled back from the kitchen, that only had enough food to last them a week in the house of Thelma and Greg Dunbar', the owners of the cottage who were out on vacation.

he greeted, sweeping Kate off the floor and into a bone-crushing hug before pressing his lips tightly against hers in a passionate kiss.

You sound..happy, Kate commented, freeing herself and eyeing Tom curiously.

It wasn't like Tom to sound so excited while on the run. Running wasn't a sport he particualary liked, but didn't complain about, as long as Kate was alive and preferably, unharmed.

I am, Tom ran a hand through his dark brown hair, which was growing long from lack of a decent haircut, and pulled Kate over, sitting her on the couch.

Kate laughed nervously as Tom bent down on one knee. Was this what she thought it was?

Over the past twelve months, Tom began, I've gotten to know you better than I ever have- through the best and worst of times and now..it doesn't look like things are going to change and so I figured what the hell, let's get married!

Kate looked down at Tom, who was smiling like an idiot.

What the hell, let's get married'? Kate repeated, incredulous.

Tom inquired, his smile fading.

He looked like someone had just told them that they were skipping Christmas this year(which had actually happened and for Kate, on more than one occasion.).

Something wrong with it? Tom looked puzzled, as if wandering where he went wrong.

Kate said smiling in reassurance, perfect. A little original, but perfect. Tom said, and pulled her into a second kiss, one that last longer than the first and would bring on many more just like it.  
  
Kate was watching the fire flicker in front of her, only inches from her ankles, which were already covered with masquito bites, though she was sure that for every one she had, Jack had a dozen more. At the very thought of him, Jack stirred awake with a few hoarse coughs.

Kate said softly, handing Jack a bottle of water and a handful of what was either Tylenol or Aspirin.

Jack accepted it with no hesitation no matter what it was, and swallowed all five pills with one gulp. Kate watched him approvingly.

I wish I could do that, said Kate, sincerely.

Jack asked, wiping a trickle of water that had escape his mouth with his arm.

Take medicine like that, Kate explained, I could never do that when I was a kid. It drove my mom crazy.I never got sick, Jack admitted, though not in a boasting way, my parents were those clean freak types.Let me guess, Kate said, crossing her arms, big mansion, huge room, king-sized bed?

Jack's now pink face stood out in the darkness, and Kate laughed.

Let's not talk about it, she suggested.

Jack said, readjusting his position beside Kate.

Let's play a game, Kate said thoughtfully.

A game? Jack repeated, uncertainty. Sorry, but last time I checked, Locke forgot to pack his Checker board.Locke doesn't play Checkers, Kate informed him, rolling her eyes, and I've got better ideas.Bring it on, Jack shrugged, willing to do anything that didn't envelope sitting in silence.

Twenty Questions, Kate announce proudly.

Jack said immediately, this isn't a drinking game, is it? Kate assured him, rolling her eyes, it's simple: I ask a question about you, and you have to answer it, no questions asked. Jack commented, and Kate gave him a light slap on the shoulder, making Jack chuckle.

And then you do the same for me, and so on, she finished, 

It was Jack's turn to roll his eyes.

he said and then sighed in agreement, fine, but I'm going first.Your call, Kate shrugged.

Favorite color, Jack said, as if he had been thinking about it for days.

Kate looked at him as if waiting for the real question to be asked. When Jack said nothing, but just continued waiting for his answer, wondering what the problem was, Kate replied:

We only get twenty questions.I know, Jack said, though not impatiently, looking at her, I want to know: what's your favorite color?

Kate sighed.

Jack repeated in awe. 

Kate's eyes narrowed.

Do you have something against orange? She asked darkly.

Jack replied, a little too quickly, it's just..Favorite movie, Kate said, just as quickly as Jack had answered.

Jack stared at her, blankly.

You heard me, Kate said, growing impatient, favorite movie.

Jack thought about it for a moment and then:

Kate snorted.

Come on Jack, Kate rolled her eyes, can we at least try and get serious here?I am! Jack exclaimed. My favorite movie's _ET_. I um..cried during it.You cried during it? Kate laughed in disbelief. Come on, what was so sad about _ET_?That ending part where the aliens came and took him! Jack cried, louder than he meant to, and then added, mimicking ET himself, you know ET, phone home..

His animated voice sounded errie in the night, though Kate had to laugh when Jack relaxed his fingers to look alien-like and made them dance in a horrorish why in the shadows of the fire.

Okay, okay! Kate said, laughing as Jack attempted tickling her.

She couldn't ever remember have this much fun with Jack, and Kate certainty couldn't ever remember him laughing like he was, making shadow puppets and mimicking movie characters. Kate was beginning to think that Jack would make a good father someday, like the model parent. The game went on a few more rounds, but at question eight, Kate asked Jack the one question he had been trying to avoid:

Kate said flatly, I want to know about your tattoos When did you get them? What do they mean?Well Kate, Jack said in a mock serious tone, you know what they say: What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas'.

To Jack's delight, Kate burst out in a fit of giggles.

I'm serious, Kate said, fighting to calm herself down, I really want to know. Jack sighed.

He thought about his answer for a while, and then replied, though this time around, Jack's tone was much more softer and thoughtful.

It was in my fourth yeah of med. school, Jack began at last, and I was stressed out, and my father was giving me a hard time and I just needed a night out. And..That's okay, Kate was clearly having a hard time keeping from laughing, I don't think I want to know.

Even though a heavy weight was taken off Jack's shoulder, he looked at Kate as though disappointed and saying: This was the right time to confess. Kate felt slightly guilty, but when Jack continued with the game, she quickly shook it out of her.

Kate said, laughing twenty minutes later, as fun as this has been.. Jack agreed, ceasing his laughter.

So I was going through your stuff in the caves, Kate began a few minutes later, trying to find some kind of explanation for your disappearance, and I found this:

Reaching into her backpack, Kate pulled out a black velcro wallet, and dangled it in the air in front of Jack, as though they were playing keep away.

Jack exclaimed, recognizing the wallet.

Just as Kate had suspected he would, Jack made a grab for it, but Kate(a step ahead of it) pulled it out of his reach.

And I took the liberty of looking through it, Kate said, smiling gleefully to herself as she opened the wallet, just in case you decided to leave your note on a ten dollar bill, and I found this-

Kate pulled out a picture of Jack, nearly twenty years younger, with dark brown hair that fell in waves past his ears. The tips of Jack's ears turned red in embarrassment.

Now I don't know which is more disturbing, Kate said in between giggles, the fact that you had long hair, or the fact that you carry around pictures of yourself.Someone gave them to me in Sydney, Jack said, still stiff in embarrassment, and making plans to steal the picture from Kate while she was sleeping(assuming she was staying the night) in hopes that she hadn't already spread his past secret around the camp, though he didn't think she would. Even Kate wasn't that low. An old friend I ran into. Kate nodded, did this old friend work at a coffin store?I swear! Jack exclaimed desperately. So what about your hair secrets, huh?I had orange highlights once and that's as bad as it gets, Kate said, shaking her head, but this-

Jack made a grab for the picture and ended up in a midair dive, landing in Kate's lap. He picked himself up, though soon found himself embraced in a kiss, and as Kate moved her arms towards his neck, Jack wedged the picture out of her fingertips without Kate even noticing.

An hour and a half later, Jack was asleep again, snoozing beside Kate in heavy, wheezing breaths. At random moments during the game Jack would cough or sneezed, though made nothing of it. After multiple outburst of laughter Jack's voice became hoarse, thought hers did not, and Kate began to regret suggesting the game. With nothing to do and not the least bit tired, Kate decided to take out Jack's wallet again, only this time, she stumbled across a picture she hadn't noticed before, and it wasn't of Jack, or anyone she had ever seen before.

It was a picture of a little girl, sitting in a small rocking chair. The picture was clearly taken at a photography studio, for there was a white background with excellent lighting that highlighted the blonde that had begun sprouting out of the toddler's short brown hair. The little girl was wearing a white dress that clashed horribly with the background, and was laughing, despite the white had she wore that was obviously too big, with a pink rose sewed into the front. The girl was adorable, Kate admitted, but the oddest thing about the picture was the familiarity of the little girl's small body, in particular, her bright face. Glancing from the girl and the picture to Jack, and back again, a pit formed in Kate's stomach as she realized where she recognized those features.  
**  
Author's Note:** I'm aware those are Matt's tattoos, and the fact that Jack didn't get them until after his divorce(in the case of my story) with Sarah. Don't worry, thing will turn out okay. Thanks so much for the reviews! You guys rock!

**Coming up next, on :**

Sayid's plan is put into action(this time it really is, I promise!), Kate confronts Jack with her conclusions, and one rafty returns to the island.

Thanks again!

Until next time..

+ October Sky


	5. Chapter 5

Influenza  
Chapter Five

**Author's Note:** Due to a new plot line I've created(which- I think- you'll see at the end of this chapter) the length of this story has been expanded a few chapters, meaning that some of the plots I mentioned at the end of last chapter won't happen for another chapter or two. Hope there's no inconvenience. I think you guys will like the plot, or at least will, eventually, so hopefully, there's none.

_Tell me your secrets,  
And ask me your questions,  
Oh, let's go back to the start.  
-Coldplay The Scientist_

Camping out hadn't been as fun as anyone had anticipated it to be. Like they were at some kind of slumber party, no one wanted to be the first to fall asleep, but no one wanted to be the first to ask a stupid question either, so the castaways resulted to sitting in silence, staring into the fire before them.

The twenty or so castaways who still remained at the beach(at least a dozen of them had moved to the caves for the night) had divided in groups of five and space themselves a fair distance from the jungle line. One of the groups consisted of Sayid, Shannon, Charlie, Claire, and Hurley, who sat together, all bored out of their minds. Boone approached them from behind, the sound of his footsteps making everyone jump out of their reverie.

I told them this is all precaution, Boone informed them, sitting down between Shannon and Claire, in case Jack was kidnapped. Charlie said sarcastically, that should ease everyone's worries.You got a better idea? Boone shot.

Charlie just shrugged. This led to a few moments of silence, until..

So what do you guys think about Jack? Hurley asked, out of nowhere.

Eight different eyeballs looked up at him over the fire.

Shannon asked sarcastically when no one else said anything. You want me to see when he's free?

Hurley's ears turned red in embarrassment, but he quickly recovered.

No, I mean, began Hurley, where do you think he is? Do you you someone took him or-Kate went out to look for him, Sayid pointed out, as if that solved everything.

But she hasn't come back, Charlie said in a low, slow tone.

The rest of the group looked up in slow realization.

the group spun around to face Claire, as if a rocket had gone off. She rarely ever talked, unless it was directly to Charlie, Kate's been taken too.Or they're just out there together, Shannon said in a know-it-all' voice.

But what would they be doing out there to- Hurley stopped short, realizing where this was going, 

The rest of the group sniggered, while Claire worked up to her outburst..

I think he's cute!

Once again, the other castaway's head whipped around her way.

Claire shrugged innocently. Someone had to say something positive.

Charlie glared at her the longest.

She asked again.

What about me? Charlie pouted and received in return a slap to the shoulder.

Shannon said in the same snotty attitude. Well I think he's a jerk. Boone exclaimed, without realizing he was using his own nickname for her, which led him to take over Hurley's embarrassment.

Well he is! Shannon retorted. I mean, walking around like he owns the place, making sure he has his own little room in all.Says the girl who saved five bikinis, said Boone, rolling his eyes.

He's a hypocrite and I can't stand him, Shannon continued, despite Boone's comment.

Can I talk to you? Boone said through gritted teeth.

It wasn't spoken as a question, but a command, and Boone through an apologetic look to the other castaways as he dragged Shannon down the beach.

Get- your- hands off me! Shannon screeched, drawing attention from nearby onlookers.

She jerked away from Boone's grip and tried to turn away, but Boone grabbed her arm again, pulling him closer to her. Nearby, Sayid's eyes were watching them closely.

You better watch what you say! Boone warned in a low voice.

Or what? Shannon said testily. You'll tell mom? Get real.

Just then Locke emerged from the woods and walked passed the staring castaways, past Shannon and Boone's frozen positions, and right to the shoreline where he dropped, and sat down in the sand, staring out to sea as he had done so many times before. As if nothing out of the ordinary had happened that day. To Boone's surprise, Shannon jerked out of his grip ones more, and began walking towards Locke.

What do you think you're-Don't follow me! Shannon called back to Boone, leaving him standing there alone.

(Space)

Kate was ready when Jack woke up the next morning. She sat beside him with her arms folded, so that when Jack woke up, he immediately knew that something was wrong.

He asked in a hoarse voice, barely above a whisper.

You have a daughter? Kate said, outraged.

For a moment Jack looked taken aback, and then just confused.

Excuse me?Oh don't act all innocent! Kate said, sitting up to face him. I found her picture last night.

Without warning she thrust the picture of the girl into Jack's hands, which she was surprised to find unbelievably cold. Recognition soon was noticeable in Jack's face, but not the kind she was hoping for: Jack looked crestfallen, heartbroken, pained, and every type of word that could describe hurt'. Kate immediately regretted bringing up the subject. There had clearly been a reason Jack hadn't told her, after all, she had kept her past from him. But it made her wonder how much she really knew about Jack. Did he have a family with perhaps more kids, waiting at home for the return of their father and maybe even grandfather? The thought made her sick, and furious with herself. Then, for a slight second, Kate could've sworn she heard Jack whisper a name, but when he looked back up, the recognition was gone, and replaced by innocence.

I don't know who she is, Jack lied, shaking his head and handing the picture back to Kate.

Kate whispered in disbelief, she's your daughter. I know- she looks just like you- once again, Kate could've sworn she saw Jack's lips turn up in a small smile, why won't you just tell me the truth?Because I don't know what your talking about, Jack stated, lying through his teeth.

Kate said in a more demanding voice. All I want to know is who she is. Are you married? This whole..thing..wherever we are right now, is it just some lie, or am I just some kind of replacement or..Jack, what's wrong?

Jack had suddenly grabbed his chest, as if he were having a heart attack. His breathing grew heavier and Kate help ease him back to a comfortable position, but it didn't seemed to help. Jack's face was growing paler by the second and he began to break out in a quick sweat.

Oh my God, Kate whispered, wondering what to do, what was happening.

But before she could ask, Jack gave one last wheezing breath, and fell into an unsteady sleep.

(Space)

It's quiet out here, isn't it?

Locke hadn't protested when Shannon set down next to him; he hadn't even looked up.

Better than in the jungle, I guess, Shannon said with a simper, no wonder you came back from..wherever you went.

No response.

Look, I don't know what you want out of Boone, Shannon said, cutting to the chase, but he just wants you to forgive him for..you know..the crash and everything.Forgive him, Locke snorted in an incredulous voice, though he still didn't turn to Shannon.

I know it sounds crazy but- Locke shook his head and looked at her for the first time.

His eyes were an unnatural dark color, and Shannon got an errie feeling that she wasn't talking to the real' Locke, or at least that something else was controlling him. She shivered, and felt the hairs on her neck stand up with it.

But I can't, he finished.

Suddenly, Locke's eyes changed, lightening, and Shannon let out a breath of relief. After another moment of meeting eyes with him though, Shannon convinced herself that she had imagined them darkening.

I don't even remember what happened today, Locke turned back towards the sea, I woke up at the- he caught himself from saying the hatch', apparently forgetting that Shannon knew about it, or at least where it was, in jungle. Went back to camp and- he shook his head, everyone was gone.You attacked him, Shannon told him quietly, unsure of how he would react, Boone said he was walking to..the hatch maybe? And you knocked him down. I think you were trying to kill him. Both Sayid and Boone called in unison.

You better go, Locke said with a smile, don't want them to get suspicious.

Shannon nodded and agreement and, not sure of a goodbye to say, stood and left in silence.

Jack came to only an hour later, much to Kate's relief.

Thank God, she said to herself, pleased to see the color returning to Jack's face as he set up and rubbed his head with a hand, here, drink.

She handed Jack a bottle of water, which he took, but when he looked up to who was giving it to him, he just blinked in confusion.

Something wrong? Kate asked, before realizing what must be bothering him.

Hell she was surprised that Jack hadn't started yelling yet, or at least throwing in his say.

About the picture thing, Kate said, shaking her head, look, I'm sorry about that. Your secrets are your secrets but if you ever need to-

Kate was going to say talk to anyone', but Jack interrupted her, his bewildered expression remaining the same.

Who are you? Jack said blankly.

Kate looked at him, just as confused as Jack was now.

Jack looked around, clearly oblivious as to where he was, where am I?In the jungle, Kate said slowly, wondering if maybe Jack had hit his head some time when she wasn't watching him(which had only been one or two moments) or bitten by something poisonous. Sincerely, she hoped for the first, you were sick, remember? Came out here for a few days, lied to Sayid about where you were going- Jack never seemed to catch on. I don't- where am I, who are you?Okay Jack, Kate said, smiling a bit, trying to convince herself that this was some kind of joke, knock it off.You know me? Jack looked as if though he was desperately trying to figure out what was going on.

Kate said exasperatedly, I mean, I'd hope so after all-Where am I? Jack repeated, inching away from Kate, as if she were disgusting bug.

Come on Jack, Kate pleaded desperately, cut it out! Game over!

But Jack just repeated the same questions, ending finally with, once again:

Who are you?

The blank look on Kate's face told her the truth: Jack wasn't lying.

_Oh great..  
_  
**Author's Note:** Like my twist? I didn't know if the oh great' was necessary, but I decided to throw it in anyway, Don't worry, Jack's memory will come back..eventually..(insert evil crackle here). Speaking of Jack, Shannon spoke her view of him(which, unfortuently, is some other's as well) and not mine. Thanks for the reviews! You guys rock!

**Coming up next on, :**

Jack's memory will come back but not before Kate can interrogate him about his previous life first(which is all that he can remember), while Locke attempts murder a second time.

Thanks again!

Until next time..

+ October Sky


	6. Chapter 6

Influenza  
Chapter Six

Around two in the morning the last of the camp fell asleep after many hours of debating the topic of night patrol. Shannon thought this was a ridiculous idea but Boone was quick to remind the others that this came from the girl who walked right up to Locke herself. Shannon retorted, saying that if he was so keen to the idea, why won't he do it? Of course, Locke wasn't there to witness the argument, as he had fled to the jungle before anyone else could approach him.

But no one noticed the shadows that lurked in the camp, watching the sleeping figures closely, scanning the sprawled out castaways until his eyes fell on one in particular..

Boone gave out a yelp as he was forced out of his sleep and pulled into an air. He saw nothing but a fist in his face but, with help of someone of whom he couldn't see, was able to push the attacker back. Once his eyes adjusted to the night and his breathing slowed, Boone saw that Locke was thrashing, fighting against Sayid's hold. Finally Locke elbowed Sayid hard in the ribs, and the surprise of the hit didn't cause Sayid to completly lose his grip, but his hands slipped to where Locke could easily wedge away and flee, for the second time that day(or night, rather), back into the jungle.

Are you okay? Sayid asked Boone briskly, noticing that a few others had begun to awake as well.

Boone nodded, 

Sayid didn't answer him, but instead, noticed that he was stepping on someone's blanket, a blanket that should've belonged to another sleeping castaway.

Where's Shannon? Sayid muttered under his breath to no one specifically.

Boone looked down and to his horror, saw that Sayid was right. Without giving any command, they both tore off into the jungle, following Locke's path, and shouting Shannon's name in unison. Without warning, Boone ran straight and to someone, and as he was recovering from the blow, he was relieved to see Shannon standing in front of him, hair wild, face dirty, and crying; but safe and unharmed nonetheless.

Thank God, Boone said in a breath in relief.

Rather he was planning on hugging her or not he failed, and Boone had to grab both of Shannon's arms before she slapped him.

What's- wrong with you? Boone finally forced out while struggling to keep his grip.

Shannon just continued to scream until Sayid was able to calm her down by taking her out of Boone's hold, and talking her out of her fit softly. A pang of jealousy arouse through Boone, but he shook himself out of it, reminding himself that the important thing now was Shannon's safety.

She said Locke didn't hurt her, Sayid informed Boone a few minutes later, he just brought her out her, and told her to wait, or else he'd kill you.Brilliant plan, Boone muttered, Locke watches too much tv.Or not enough, Sayid said seriously as they begun to walk back to camp, he would've killed you anyway. his voice echoed in unenthusiam, about that..

Quickly devising a plan, Sayid agreed that the best place Boone could go right now was the hatch, where Boone had full control over what could go on.

(Space)

At last the night fell into day, and for a few hours Kate was free of filling in Jack of the island going-ons, including the names of his fellow castaways who were expecting his return any moment now.

So you really don't remember anything? Kate asked for the dozenth time, even though she'd been through a three month recount of events.

Jack picked at a scar he clearly didn't recognize on his forearm.

Jack sighed.

After a while he had gotten frustrate with himself, and had repeatedly apologized for this sudden change. The memory loss had lightened Jack's personality, giving him an almost kid-like appearance. On the other hand, his fever had gone down and Jack had no more heart attacks, or whatever it was he had experienced the previous night.

The last thing I remember was being in Australia, Jack recounted, and looking for my dad and wait-

Jack looked around suddenly, as if expecting to see someone else besides the two of them.

Where is he? Jack asked, clueless as to what had happened. I mean, he had to be on the plane, right? I got the tickets and everything, that was right after I ran into Sarah.. Kate asked, suddenly more drawn into the conversation than ever.

But Jack just ignored her, continuing with his story.

Where is he? He repeated, giving Kate a look so desperate that she was sure she was going to explode in tears. My dad, where is he?

Kate looked down and swallowed before looking back up at Jack.

she couldn't imagine what it was like for him to find out the first time, he died, Jack..in Sydney. You never told me how but..

Trailing off, Kate looked down to avoid Jack's eyes, which were taking on the look of a kid who didn't get what he wanted for his birthday.

I'm going to um.. as much as Kate wanted to stay here with him, she wanted nothing more at the moment than to run out of there, there are some people who are waiting to see what's going on.

Jack neither gave her nor asked her not to go, only stared at the ground as she left.

(Space)

Kate had never realized how far out they were until it took her nearly an hour to get back to the beach and find Sayid. She immediately knew something was wrong, or at least, different: everyone seemed jumpy, paranoid, and even glared at her as she emerged out of the forest. Finally she found Boone and Shannon, and remembering Jack talk about the attack on Boone(which, of course, he no longer remembered), she figured he'd have some idea where Sayid was.

How's Jack? Boone asked after jumping out of his skin when she came up behind him.

Kate lied, noticing a thick cut over Boone's right eye, where's Sayid?The caves, Boone answered, calling after Kate as she ran, asking what was going on.

Kate shouted when she reached the caves.

Even though she could clearly see that Sayid was standing by the waterfall, talking to Charlie, she kept calling his name until she reached him and spun him around to get his attention.

What is it? He asked. How's Jack.Jack is.. Kate noticed the many castaways(actually, she couldn't hello but to notice that there were more residence at the caves than usual) looking at her curiously, wondering what was going on and where Jack was. Maybe we should talk outside.

Sayid and Charlie(assuming he was invited) followed Kate outside the caves and a little way down the path.

What's up? Charlie asked, crossing his arms.

Yesterday and last night I was in the jungle with Jack- Charlie muttered, you guys didn't.. Kate exclaimed, blushing. No he's sick..or at least, was. Sayid didn't seem to be catching on. Then he's better?Um, kind of, Kate bit her lip and then told them what happened: the heart attack(what she thought had been a heart attack, anyway) and Jack waking up with amnesia.

He..can't remember, anything? Sayid asked slowly.

Not to sound selfish or anything, Charlie said, speaking up, but, he does still remember, you know, all the medical stuff? I mean, he is our only doctor.Last thing he remembers is going to Australia, Kate sighed.

Where is he now? said Sayid.

Back where he's been staying, Kate said.

The three stood in silence for a moment, taking in(and still absorbing) what Kate had told them.

He'll get his memory back, right? Charlie said, even though he knew that there was no way any of them could know. I mean, this is just like what happened with- Sayid finished in slow realization.

And Locke, added another voice, making the three of them jump.

Kate said, confused, turning to face Boone who was coming up the path.

Boone said as he trudged up the hill,it wasn't all that hard to overhear. Anyway, Shannon said that Locke couldn't remember anything he did yesterday.I thought you said you were going to stay back and watch the camp, Sayid said sternly, ignoring what he said about Locke.

Yeah, well I just wanted to let you know, Boone began, that Locke came back.

**Author's Note:** Horrible ending, I know, and too short. Flashbacks should come back next chapter. I have a headache now, and I just wanted to get something updated. Thanks so much for the reviews! You guys rock!

**Coming up next, on :**

Kate gets to here what she wants- or doesn't want- about Sarah, and isn't the happiest person in the world with Jack wakes up with his memory back, and remembers nothing of what happened. Just a hint, next chapter will more than likely be all Jate again, at least up until the very, very end.

Thanks again!

Until next time..

+ October Sky


	7. Chapter 7

Influenza  
Chapter Seven

**Author's Note: **I apologize ahead of time for this chapter. I'm battling characterizing amnesiac Jack, so please, bare with me. Luckily, he won't last long.

_They were already lost_

I was just guessing at numbers and figures  
Pulling the puzzles apart  
Questions of science, science and progress  
Do not speak as loud as my heart  
-The Scientist Coldplay

Kate stumbled back into the jungle a few hours later, around three o'clock. It wasn't until then that it accurred to her that Jack might've wondered off and gotten lost, but her fears were proven against her when she arrived back at their campsite and Jack was still sitting in the same position he had been in when she left, looking both helpless and devastated.

Sayid thinks your memory will come back, Kate told him as she sat down in the same spot she had been sitting in for the past twenty-four hours, I mean, a little of Claire's did, and Locke remembers _some_ things..

Jack looked at Kate blankly.

Never mind, Kate muttered, and took out a piece of wrapped fruit, it's not McDonald's or anything, but here.

I never liked McDonald's anyway, Jack said with a small smile, taking the fruit.

Kate had hoped that maybe the taste of the guava would strike some kind of recognition in Jack, but a swallow after getting used to the sweet taste damaged Kate's hope.

So why were you on the plane? Jack asked out of nowhere.

The question caught Kate off guard. She stared at Jack, praying he would change subjects. How was she supposed to answer that? Last time, Jack had found her out by mistake, but what would've happened if she had been honest with him from the start? Would he have still trusted her?

You don't have to tell me. Kate looked up, unaware that Jack had been watching her contemplate her decision.

Why you were on the plane, there was that smile again, you don't have to tell me. Kate said, taking in the offer, 

an awkward silence followed and though he didn't say it, Kate had a feeling that Jack was wanting to know more about her.

I'm from Iowa, she offered, feeling that was safe, haven't been there in a while though. Jack said simply, clearly uninterested.

Who's Sarah? Kate asked before she could stop herself. The woman you said you ran into in Sydney?

She looked at him, searching Jack's eyes to see if he, like she had done, was trying to think of a way around the question.

My ex-wife, Jack answered finally, we got married a few years ago and then divorced when she got pregnant. said Kate, too surprised to say anything else.

Kate had known from the picture that the little girl was Jack's daughter, but she had never really let the information process, and Jack telling her the story was making her feel uneasy, even a little guilty.

Jack said with an ironic half-smile, it was more like she left me.So your daughter, Kate began, using her hand to push his wallet further into her stuff behind her, praying that he hadn't already noticed it, does she live with you? Jack shook his head, I didn't even know she was mine until just yesterday. One of those wrong place at the wrong time things.

Kate raised an eyebrow.

You weren't happy to see either of them?Not when it envelopes your old girlfriend asking you to marry her in front of six drunken losers in a gas station, Jack added with a touch of sarcasm that made Kate smile, anyway, it was actually the cashier guy who noticed.What did he say? Kate asked, intrigued by the story.

I think it was something like-, Jack's face was scrunched in memory, 'tell your daughter to stop stealing the candy'.And what did you say? Kate could just imagine Jack in this situation, and the thought of it made her smile despite the situation.

I think I almost had a heart attack, Jack admitted, and sure enough..there was Sarah with a little girl who apparently, looked just like me.She does, Kate didn't realize what she had said until the words were out of her mouth.

Jack looked at her curiously.

I um..found your wallet, Kate said apologetically.

She handed him the wallet, now covered with dirt in twigs which Jack scraped off, acting as though it didn't bother him. Kate had expected Jack to take the picture out, since that was their topic of conversation, but he didn't, merely placing the wallet into his back pocket, as if he was planning on going to the store later on.

he said as he did.

What was her name? Kate asked. Your daughter. Jack said with a smile, 

He looked at Kate, who had told him her name right off the bat.

Ironic, huh? He smirked.

Kate whispered quietly, looking down.

It seemed that all Jack had done in the past day was sleep, which was no problem to Kate, who preferred Jack's slumber over the awkward silence that awaited them. This alone time also allowed her to take in all Jack had told her.

He was married. Jack..married, that wasn't what she had expected, even if she saw it coming. How long was Jack planning on keeping that from her? The pit that had made home in Kate's stomach grew when Jack stirred awake, as she had seen him do so many times in the past twenty-four hours. Sitting up slowly, Jack rubbed the back of his head, and he must've gotten used to the idea of being in the jungle, Kate thought, because he looked so much less confused and more at home than she had last see him.

What, did you hit me in the head? Jack groaned as he sat up.

Kate said, rolling her eyes, don't tell me you don't trust me already. Jack looked at her curiously, rubbing the sleep out of his eye.

He reached for a bottle of water nearby.

You okay? He asked, concerned.

I'm glad to see your doing better at least, Kate said truthfully, but hey, that reminds me.

She turned to face Jack, sitting Indian style, like they were two girlfriends at a sleep over doing each other's hair.

Charlie told me that when Claire lost her memory, he'd take her around to different places on the beach, and caves and all, Kate said, oblivious to Jack's confused expression, and I was thinking, since you seem better, why don't we do that? I mean, if you're up to it.

Jack blinked.

What are you talking about? He asked, almost sounding agitated. I'm just dizzy, I never said anything about amnesia. Kate stared at him.

Jack saw that she wasn't playing with him.

Maybe you should go to the caves, Jack suggested, taking a sip of the water, been out in the jungle almost two days, no sleep, little food. Go on, I can take care of myself.You mean- Kate began slowly, you don't remember.. she realized what she was saying, oh God.

She realized she had been using Jack when he was an amnesiac. Using him to find out the secrets she longed to know, that he wouldn't tell her. Now what was going to happen?

What happened after I passed out? Jack inquired.

Unlike earlier, Jack's voice was no longer hoarse, only a little sore. He sounded much better, like someone whose allergies had just cleared.

You woke up, Kate said, recalling the scene, you didn't know where you were. You said the last thing you remembered was being in Australia, looking for your dad.

She purposefully left out the part about Sarah, unsure if she wanted to bring that up so soon.

Anything else? Jack asked, apparently interested.

The pit grew. Kate looked down and bit her lip and looked down to hide the look of guilt on her face.

Jack asked, more slowly, was there anything else I said? Kate looked up at Jack with a small smile.

Jack said, eyes narrowed. Because somehow, I remember talking about my ex-wife. Kate tried to control herself, I..I don't know what you're talking about. Jack drew back a breath to keep _himself_ from losing control.

Why are you lying to me? Jack demanded, in a tone that wasn't his. Kate pleaded, looking down, look, I just wanted to know-If you wanted to know something, Jack said, calming down, you could've just asked.

Now it was Kate's turn to lose her temper.

No I couldn't of! Kate nearly shouted. Everytime I want to know the slightest piece of information about you, it takes some big..tragety just to get it!Oh, and like I know _anything _about you! Jack retorted, outraged. I mean, I don't even know where to start!Well, Tom, if you'd just- Kate stopped short.

A hand flew to her mouth and she looked down quickly to avoid Jack's haunting gaze.

Jack said slowly. Who's Tom, Kate?

Suddenly, Jack's temper came back.

Or is he just another one of your secrets? Jack said, furious, Because God knows I'm not the only one who-

_Pop._

Jack's cheek bone stung like fire, and it took him a moment to realized what had happened: Kate had slapped him. Kate brought back the palm of her hand and looked at it, in more shock than Jack, if possible. Just as the skin of Jack's face began to redden where her palm had hit it, Kate opened her mouth to apologize and then closed it again, unable to find something to say. So instead of talking, Kate jumped up, and ran, with no particular destination in mind. Jack watched her go, and for a split second, he considered letting her go; but then his senses returned to him, and he followed her to what turned out to be a second path to the beach.

He ran after her, calling her name until the dirt below them dissolved into sand. Head spinning, Jack looked around and was surprised to find that he was at the beach camp, in the mist of at least a dozen other survivors, but they paid no attention when Jack and Kate entered the scene.

All the castaways were standing in some sort of a circle, eyes following an argument between Sayid and Locke.

What's going on? Jack whispered to Hurley, who usually stayed at the caves.

Locke came back, Hurley whispered, forgetting that Jack had been gone for nearly two days, he says he doesn't remember anything but looks like Sayid's not buying it.

Confused, Jack looked from Sayid to Locke, and then to Boone, who stood on the side, looking slightly embarrassed. The arguing was so loud it was incomprehensible, and Jack didn't have a clue what was going on, and considered yelling for them to stop(the blinding sun wasn't helping Jack's headache) when a gunshot did it for him.

Locke dove to the ground, narrowly missing getting shot. All heads turned Jack's way, and he looked at each castaway in turn before noticing that they weren't looking _at_ him, but beside him. At Alex.

Damp and smelling of saltwater, Alex stood, her bottom lip trembling as she held a gun in front of her, both hands shaking as she tried not to fall forward. Her face was pale and turning blue as a mixture of swear and water ran down it. Alex was shaking from head to toe, shivering, despite the afternoon's heat.

Jack said, careful not to provoke her, and turn the gun on him.

She told me to do it! Alex cried.

Waving the gun madly, she finally managed to set it on Danielle, who stood, shocked, beside Jack and Kate.

She said he had it! Alex screamed, leaving everyone in a stunned silence. Alex began to stumble over her words, she said..she said..

Rather she did not know the rest or was too shaken to say it, no one ever found out. Throwing the gun fiercely to the ground, Alex gave one last look to the group, lastly looking to Jack, and then turned on her heal and fled into the jungle.

**Author's Note:** Sorry that took a while to get out. I needed to think about that chapter, making sure I got everything in. I know it wasn't the best, but hey, I tried. Thanks for the reviews! You guys rock!

**Coming up next, on :**

Makeups all around, along with explanations, and(if I can get it into the plot line), Sayid will tell Shannon about Nadia, and Boone's journal will reveal one last secret- one that I meant to put in a long time ago but, well, forgot. Anyway, that will be the last chapter, so I'll go ahead and give out the summary for the next story:

**A Night To Remember(working title):  
**  
With a second rafties' return and warnings of others' who are set on revenge, a manhunt begins as well as a frantic search for three missing castaways, and flashbacks recall a similar night sixteen years earlier. Danielle-centric.

Thanks again!

Until next time..

+ October Sky


	8. Chapter 8

Influenza  
Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: was written by Sarah McLachan.

Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
I'm going back to the start  
-The Scientist Coldplay

The castaways stared after Alex until she disappeared into the jungle. Jack immediately made to go after her, but Kate put a hand out to stop him.

You shouldn't, she said quietly, looking down at the golden sand below them.

I'll go, Sayid volunteered, stepping up.

He had lifted Locke off the ground, but shoved him away, as if he were some insect.

Danielle said, looking away distantly when all heads turned her direction.

Danielle, no, Jack said, shaking her head.

She's my daughter, Danielle pointed out firmly,and besides, I know where to look.

She readjusted the rifle that no one had notice was on her shoulder, and took off into the jungle, following Alex's path.

Ever since the raft left, Sun had spent night and day, staring out to the ocean, fearing that if she took her eye off the horizon one minute, all she had ever had and could have with Jin would be lost.

_Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay_

Shannon paced the sand near her tent, waiting for Sayid to come back from..whever it was he went everyday. A sick feeling came over her as she thought of all Sayid could be doing out there, all the people he could be with. She knew this was ridiculous, they were on a deserted island for God's sake! But still, the thought of being lied to made Shannon feel queasy, but she let that feeling slide as a figure walked up to her. Hopeful, she turned around, smile on her face, only to find that it was Boone who was approaching her. Her smile faded as he greeted her.

_There's always one reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
_  
he said softly, and she did the same, hey, have you seen Sayid? Shannon repeated, slightly surprised. No- why?No reason.

It was clearly a lie, and before Boone could walk away, Shannon reached out and grabbed his arm, stopping him.

she began softly, but he just jerked away, and continued walking to..well, she couldn't be sure where he was headed.

I need some distraction  
Oh beautiful release  
Memory seeps from my veins

As wrong as he knew it was, Sayid couldn't help but to continue reading Boone's journal, finding an odd fascination in the excerpts that made no sense to him, no matter what way he interpreted it. Turning the page, he saw that he was nearing the end, dates ranging from week two to six of the crash.

Let me be empty  
And weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight

Boone met up with Locke back at the hatch, and was surprised to find that Locke had actually fallen asleep against one of the hatch's wall. With a smirk Boone activated the system that he had grown to know as well as the internet, and watched as the island came to life before him.

Alex ran until her legs felt like jelly beneath her, and she stopped at a seashore, one she had never visited. With a cry of rage, Alex kicked furiously at the sand. Some of it flew back against the wind and sprinkled her eyes with dust, but she paid no attention as hot tears began to pour over them. Crossing her arms and holding her chest tight, Alex stared out over the horizon, mad at the world, mad at herself, mad at the damn island..

Spinning around and almost losing her balance, Alex was shocked but not that surprised to find that she had been followed by her mother, who was approaching her as if she were afraid of what alex might do or say if she moved quicker.

What the hell do you want? Alex demanded threateningly.  
Come back with me, Danielle said softly, I don't want you out here on your own.Since when do you give a damn about me? Alex shouted over the rain that had just begun falling.

Alex exclaimed before Danielle could finished. If you cared about me, I wouldn't be here right now! If you cared about me, you wouldn't have gotten on that boat sixteen years ago!You don't know- but Danielle was failed once more.

I do know! Alex shouted. I know that it's not fair. It's just-not-fair!

Alex hid her face as she sobbed, embarrassed and unused to expressing this kind of emotion.

This is about your friend, isn't it? Danielle asked carefully, studying Alex. Alex jabbed an accusing finger towards Danielle. Don't talk about him. You don't know anything-I know-Anything about that! Alex finished. Face it, you are a horrible mother and it shows- look how I turned out! So why don't you just leave me the hell alone?

A look of shock came over Danielle's face, soon changing to hurt and then pain. She stared at Alex, as if expecting her to immediately turn around and apologize. She didn't. Danielle pursed her lips, as if trying to keep from crying herself, and then turned around, walking back into the jungle, silently.

_In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear_

Shannon placed her hands playfully around Sayid's eyes after finding him in the caves. She caught a glimpse of what he was reading, and saw that it was Boone's journal. Just before Sayid closed to put it out of view, Shannon saw what he had been so interested in: a picture. A drawing. A drawing of a little girl with haunting eyes and blood running down the side of her face.__

Down in the hatch, Boone was leaning against the wall opposite Locke, listening to Shannon and Sayid's conversation through another program he had discovered.

I'm still worried about him, Shannon was saying.

It sounded as if he were listening into a phone conversation.

If something's wrong, he'll tell you, Sayid assured her softly.

Boone closed his eyes. They were talking about him. His mistakes. His past. nothing he had ever told either one of them.

I dunno- Shannon said doubtfully.

Trust me, Sayid replied.

And the conversation ended.__

You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there  
  
**August 1996**

_So tired of the straight line  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back_

_Kate cried softly as Tom walked towards the packed car she was sitting in._

He asked, leaning into the passenger side window. What's going on? You've been out here all morning.

Kate just continued sobbing. They were now staying in Maine, in a house that stood at the end of a long dirt road; a vacation home near a lake.

And the storm keeps on twisting  
You keep on building the lie  
That you make up for all that you lack

He asked softly, getting in the car.

Once in the seat beside her, Tom stroked Kate's hair, pulling it out of her pale face, and cupped his hand in her chin, turning it towards him.

I can't do this, she said softly.

Can't do- can't do what? Tom shook his head, confused.

They had gotten married soon after the proposal, and one of Tom's closest friends performed the ceremony, swearing on his life that he wouldn't go to the authorities.

I..I have to go, Kate whispered.

Tom said, horrified. No, Kate-Tom, just-No Kate! Tom said, a bit louder than he meant to. You can't- Kate cried, glaring fiercely at him.

Tom was clearly trying to think of an excuse, this isn't you.Then tell me, Tom, Kate said, trying to keep herself together, who am I? Tom was having a hard time thinking, I don't know, Kate! I don't know, because you've never told me a single thing about you!That's not true! Kate shouted desperately.

All my life has been about you! Tom was acting as though this was a confession he had been waiting to make for years. Protecting you, taking care of you, and I've never known why! For the first time since Kate had known him, Tom looked to be on the verge of tears. My dad died when I was thirteen, but all you cared about was making sure that you still had a place in my house to sleep!If you hate me so much, Kate began and bit her quivering lower lip before continuing, then get out of the car!

Tom just stared at Kate, incredulous.

Get out! Kate yelled.

She hadn't really expected Tom to get out of the car, but when he did, there was no turning back.

It don't make no difference  
Escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh

She called after him, praying he'd turn around.

No luck.

  
  
_This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees_

Kate drew in a deep breath as she walked up to Jack, who was now back at the caves, and staring deeply into the waterfall before him. She sat down beside him and didn't speak until he interrupted the silence.

I'm sorry, he said, barely above a whisper.

It's not your fault, Kate whispered back.

Yes it is, Jack said, a little forcefully.

When he turned to look at her, Kate saw that Jack's eyes were apologetic, along with the tone of his voice.

I shouldn't of come on so hard, Jack finished.

Kate didn't reply because secretly, she had been thinking the same thing all evening, until she finally pulled herself together long enough to attempt another conversation with Jack.

But Kate, Jack continued softly, if you ever wanted to know anything about me, you could've just asked, and the offer still stands.

Taking this as an opportunity and seeing that Jack looked like he almost wanted to confess, Kate asked the question she already knew the answer too.

Who's Sarah? She asked, and returned his look.

But she was too late. Jack had already turned his gaze to the ground.

She was my ex-wife, Jack stated quietly, and that girl you saw in the picture? She's my daughter.

Jack's voice began breaking, and it was suddenly all to much for Kate.

Jack, don't-

She didn't need to here the story twice, even if Jack was ready to confess.

_In the arms of an angel  
_  
She told me she had an affair, Jack blinked back tears, but she just wanted to get away..  
_  
Fly away from here_

She didn't think would've been a good father, Jack continued, despite Kate's protest, so she kept her from me. She never knew. And now she wants to file a restraining order and all this custody mess..  
_  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear_

Guess I got lucky, huh? Jack said, giving Kate an ironic smile.

Don't say that, Kate said, shaking her head, I'm sure you would've-You don't know me, it was Jack's turn to shake his head as he looked away distantly, the old me.

It was quiet for a few moments until Kate couldn't take it anymore.

You know, she said thoughtfully, this honesty thing runs to ways, so if you ever-Who's Tom? Jack asked so quickly, Kate found herself taken aback.

But Kate stuck to her promise.

_You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
_  
Tom is- Kate looked down to avoid Jack's questionable eyes.

_You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there  
_  
Tom is- Kate bit her lip to stop from crying.

She felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and she was soon leaning into Jack's chest, feeling hopeless. Kate admitted it. She wasn't as strong as Jack. She wasn't able to tell the truth like he was. She just couldn't do it.  
_  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there_

Author's Note: How incredibly cheesy, I know. Okay, a HUGE thanks goes to Crazyhorsegirl88 for all her help with this story. (hugs) The help is much appreciated and a lot of things wouldn't of happened had it not been for her suggestions and insight. For example, the slap scene. Also, thanks to all you guys for reviewing! You guys rock!

Next story, A Night To Remember(working title):

With a second rafties' return and warnings of others' who are set on revenge, a manhunt begins as well as a frantic search for three missing castaways, and flashbacks recall a similar night sixteen years earlier. Danielle-centric.

Thanks again and hope to see you guys then!

Until next time..

+ October Sky


End file.
